Tuners and straps are treated as independent articles and have different functions. The tuner generally must be visible to the player of an instrument such as a guitar and in most cases be attached by way of a cable from the instrument output socket and the tuner input socket or as with acoustic type instruments; such instruments must be in audible range of the tuner.
The present invention may be used with any musical instrument capable of using a shoulder or other support strap; guitar straps provide a convenient example. Existing straps for guitars typically feature soft leather ends having a hole at each end. Each hole fits over a T-type stud, or strap pin, on the guitar. The strap may also include an adjustment clip to lengthen or shorten the strap to accommodate a person's individual comfort. Some straps have metal or plastic strap locking systems or devices attached to the strap as a way to connect the strap to the instrument. Variations of strap holes include those with a slit (a hole with a slice extending from the hole) in order easily fit over the strap pin or strap-locking connection on the guitar. Some straps come with lanyards or leather laces at one end that fit through the hole and may be used to tie to the strap to the guitar.